


According to Plan

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kuroo's the world's best wingman, M/M, Omega Verse, and Yams suffers a lot, both mentally and physically, in this order, like literally always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: There it was.THE weekend.The weekend Yamaguchi had anticipated and cursed for all this time since he learned what Tsukishima was up to regarding his very own presenting.Tsukishima had planned everything, had thought everything through, with a family full of omegas and a predestined future as an omega himself. Of course Tsukishima was someone actually planning his presenting, Yamaguchi never expected anything else from his analytical and clever best friend. But still, some tiny little fact about it was utterly wrong.That the alpha helping Tsukishima through his heat wouldn’t be Yamaguchi.But Kuroo.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Too much work and no play obviously turns me into a weird, smut-craving being.

There it was.

THE weekend.

The weekend Yamaguchi had anticipated and cursed for all this time since he learned what Tsukishima was up to regarding his very own presenting.

Tsukishima had planned everything, had thought everything through, with a family full of omegas and a predestined future as an omega himself. Of course Tsukishima was someone actually planning his presenting, Yamaguchi never expected anything else from his analytical and clever best friend. But still, some tiny little fact about it was utterly wrong.

That the alpha helping Tsukishima through his heat wouldn’t be Yamaguchi.

But Kuroo.

Nekoma’s former captain currently attended a university in Tokyo, and he had eventually consented with the whole idea of being Tsukishima’s heat partner after a few arguments and heated discussions between the two hard-headed middle blockers.

Yamaguchi never had a say in this – not that he really wanted to, but as an alpha himself he was mildly shocked that Tsukishima went for Kuroo’s help, and not the one his sole best friend could give. Not because Yamaguchi felt that his was his duty as a _best friend_ , but because he was utterly, completely, thoroughly in _love_ with Tsukishima.

He hadn't given much thought into it, hadn't believed that it was necessary to actually name whatever he felt for his best friend for ages, it was there all the time, present, stinging and nagging at his mind and soul for as long as he could remember, and the day Tsukishima told him about his plans for his first heat Yamaguchi felt as if his world shattered before his eyes like broken glass. His best friend, his love, his soulmate trusted him not enough – didn’t value him enough for Tsukishima to ask him to accompany him through one of the most mind-shattering and intimate times of his life, and Yamaguchi’s brain had a hard time processing that thought.

Tsukishima and Kuroo had talked everything through. The week it would eventually happen Akiteru had offered to spontaneously host their parents, so the two would have the house for themselves. Even the mere thought of Tsukishima moaning and whining so loudly that it would be embarrassing for his parents to be around was something that made Yamaguchi whimper in disgust. It should be him, not Kuroo, who would guide Tsukishima through it, who would pet him and kiss him and touch him to ease the pain.

Not Kuroo.

The former captain was a decent guy, reliable, consequent, Yamaguchi had to give him that. It’s not like the teasing middle blocker was deliberately stealing Yamaguchi’s crush from him, he was as oblivious as anyone regarding Yamaguchi’s feelings for his best friend. Kuroo just did what Tsukishima had asked him to do, nothing more, nothing less. But still, Yamaguchi felt like the guy in the movie _Moulin Rouge_ who was moaning about his beloved getting touched by another man while someone was aggressively singing _Roxanne_ in the background.

Yamaguchi was staring at his room’s dull wall, not truly knowing but vividly imagining his omega, resting his head between his propped elbows, ass high in the air, getting fucked by someone who clearly _shouldn’t_ be the one doing him.

Not that he himself had been any better, in fact.

Last year, when they were mere first years and right before advancing to this year’s spring tournament Yamaguchi’s very own rut hit him like a brick wall. He was ready and willing to hump literally anyone in sight, and that was when his senpai Sugawara-san offered his body for Yamaguchi to endure his rut with, and Suga’s mate Daichi allowed it deliberately. Yamaguchi would probably never get over the fact that their mutual trust was that high that the alpha had allowed his mated omega to share his body, to guide Yamaguchi through his first rut so the younger one would not be forced to walk through it alone. He had spent the whole weekend with Suga, cuddling and groping and fucking him without really caring about the consequences, and never had he thought about how much it had probably hurt Daichi to know that his very own mate was there, pressed into the sheets by another alpha, getting fucked over and over again, until Yamaguchi’s rut would have been subsided.

His gratefulness for Suga remained immeasurable up until today, and when he saw his fellow teammates a few days later, embracing each other and nuzzling their noses into the other one’s neck while smiling sillily he understood that this was a whole different level of trust, something he and Tsukishima would never have, knowing by fate that Suga _could_ get involved with yet another fresh, demanding alpha, and Daichi knowing that his mate would always, always come back to him.

Something like that, Yamaguchi wished, that was what he wanted for himself and Tsukishima. But yet there was Kuroo, the Alpha helping Tsukishima through his first heat, and Yamaguchi remained here, alone at home, alone with his fears, unfulfilled desires, and the wild imaginations of his predestined omega getting mated by yet another alpha.

Yamaguchi wondered if it was the same for Daichi back then, knowing that his omega would currently get fucked by another alpha, the same staring and pondering and tossing and turning on his bed, tired but the same time hyperaware of every little tingle inside, every twitch of his toes, every exploding taste bud inside his mouth, every tiny convulsion his guts made when he thought about the overly attractive middle blocker Kuroo, a guy Yamaguchi could probably never compete with, and how he pressed his palm against Tsukishima’s back, forcing him to sprawl face-forwards onto his bedsheets, how he would –

Yamaguchi shook his head, hard, turned around and groaned into his pillow, fisted his tousled hair. He tried to not think about it at all, but it was as if someone asked you to not imagine a pink elephant and – poof, there it is, in your mind, prancing and stomping, and not the slightest bit intent to leave your brain.

Yamaguchi only heard the faint ringing of his phone when it was almost too late. Between the seventh and eighth ringing he leapt from the bed and wrangled it out of his backpack, only to be greeted by a number he didn’t know.

“Yes, who’s there?”, he grunted much too annoyed after he’d hit the button, and a puffed snort came from the other side.

“Kuroo’s here”, the other one replied, and Yamaguchi felt a heated wave of jealousy run through his body. He almost wanted to just quit the call and throw the phone out his fucking window, but a tiny little voice inside his head wanted to know why the former captain called him now out of all times.

“Weren’t you supposed to be with Tsukki right now?”, he pressed through clenched teeth, absently browsing through a notebook lying on his desk.

“I am”, Kuroo briefly explained, although Yamaguchi was glad that there wasn’t a single noise except Kuroo’s voice. “He’s… I just wanted to grab some water.”

Yamaguchi did absolutely not want to hear whatever Kuroo ought to do while Tsukishima was waiting for him, probably panting and wheezing and worming out of his pants, and Yamaguchi wasn’t nowhere near restrained enough to keep his unfounded anger towards Kuroo at bay.

“I don’t –“, he began, clenching his eyes close for a moment and trying to control his breathing, “What do you want?”

“I… am in some kinda misery”, Kuroo said, and Yamaguchi could imagine him scratching his neck, looking kinda coyly. “See, I didn’t want to call you, but, you’re the only one I know that lives around here, so… can you… maybe come here, and bring something?”

“Kuroo…”, Yamaguchi threatened, not fucking believing that he of all people was the one being called in a situation like this.

“Nothing much!”, Kuroo exclaimed, voice demanding but nonetheless embarrassed. “Just… condoms… maybe?”

“You’re fucking kidding me!”, Yamaguchi cried out while Kuroo tried to backtrack immediately, while the younger one entertained the idea of just fucking punch Kuroo in the obnoxiously gorgeous face. “There’s literally no way –“

“Listen, listen”, Kuroo carefully intervened. “The situation’s weird, I know that. But I really need your help here – _Kei_ needs your help. I always thought you’re friends.”

“Yeah, but even friendship has its boundaries”, Yamaguchi exclaimed, snorting and pacing around his room, almost kicking his backpack in the process just to blow off _some_ angered steam. Kuroo addressing Tsukishima by his first name was another straw on the camel’s back. “I’m not gonna provide you with materials to – to –“ _to fuck Tsukki_ had almost slipped from his mouth, but a last bit of restrained to use such a foul language prevented him from doing so.

“Please”, Kuroo whined, and Yamaguchi was almost inclined to end the call, but then he remembered what had happened with Suga during his first rut, and how it had possibly felt for Tsukishima back then, and how the taller one would have reacted to such a gruesome request. Tsukishima hadn't been presented back then, so there hadn't been any way for him to be at Yamaguchi’s disposal for his rut, and Yamaguchi never really gave a thought about how he had felt back then. Had he been envious? Had he roamed his room in the same way Yamaguchi was now? Had he given a sole thought about his friend having sex with someone else? Tsukishima never seemed as someone giving much thought about physical intimacy, as well as the whole alpha-omega-mating thing, and they never properly talked about it, at all. Was Yamaguchi just being unfair to his friend who chose the same method of enduring his heat with a strong, reliable alpha, like Yamaguchi had done earlier with Suga, a sweet, cuddly, attractive omega – just _enduring_ the whole act, no intimacy, no strings attached. Was it even the case for Tsukishima and the former Nekoma captain? They had always been very fond of each other, Yamaguchi could tell that whenever they glared at each other during training camps, Kuroo was practically Tsukishima’s advisor, and sometimes it felt as if there was even more… or was Yamaguchi just over-interpreting things?

“Fine”, he finally pressed through clenched teeth, and Kuroo whispered a cheerful ‘yes’ in response. “But the hell I’ll go inside the house.”

“Got’cha”, Kuroo replied, “Just ring the doorbell, and I’ll come down, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, fine”, Yamaguchi responded, and ended the call quickly to just get the fuck over it. He tossed the notebook aside, realizing that he had torn out a whole freaking page full of important notes for his chemistry class, but he couldn’t care less right now. Feeling queasy he walked out his room, peeked around the house to discover his das sitting in the kitchen, smoking and reading some newspapers while his mother hung out the laundry with his sister prancing around her legs, her pretty pink butterfly wings attached to her back. Yamaguchi smiled unconsciously, almost forgetting his awkward task for a moment, until he could do nothing but sneak into his parent’s room and – _god forbid_ – rummaged around their drawers to search for some condoms.

 _Tsukki has to pay for this twice – trice – his whole leftover life!_ he thought, pinching a few foliaged packages between his fingertips, quickly leaving his parent’s bedroom for good to not find something _entirely else_ a good son should never, ever find in his parent’s possession.

“I’m gonna take a walk!”, he called to his parents, and quickly slipped into his jacket.

“Say ‘hello’ to Kei-kun!”, his mother replied from the porch, and Yamaguchi flinched noticeably, hoping that his mother wasn’t able to read his fucking mind.

“I-I will”, he gave back, not turning around again and leaving the house, treacherous packages buried deep inside his jacket’s pockets.

 

*

 

He was about to turn around when Tsukishima’s house came in sight. He could not _fucking_ believe he was actually doing this for Tsukishima – no, for Kuroo, the fucking, stupid dickhead Kuroo – _no, stay calm, it’s over soon, and then you can go back pitying yourself while they –_

He rang the doorbell, long, probably with too much force as the small device gave back a faint cracking sound, and then he remained silent, stood there all dressed up and nowhere to go.

But no one opened.

He rang the doorbell again, waited, but there was still no response.

 _Fuck!_ he cursed inwardly, wishing for whichever hidden camera to reveal itself, a TV host telling him that this was all a complete, stupid joke, and he had been a candidate in a TV show about funny pranks and embarrassing victims. But obviously, life was cruel and he wasn’t in a TV show, at all. He was here, in front of his best friend’s house, with a pocket full of condoms, pondering if he should just leave for good or enter the house to shove the packages down Kuroo’s throat. Ah, Kuroo.

He fumbled his phone out, called the former unknown number (now neatly saved as ‘Nekoma jerk’ under his favorites) and waited for him to answer.

“M’yeah”, a slurred voice came from the other side, and Yamaguchi restrained himself from vomiting on the Tsukishima-family’s doormat.

“It’s me”, Yamaguchi choked out, “I rang the doorbell, twice, can you please come down here –“

“Ah, sorry”, Kuroo said, and something in his voice sounded like he had been asleep. “I’d like to, but – I’m kinda busy here, so –“

“Stopstopstop!”, Yamaguchi yelped through the phone, so loud that an elderly neighbor gave him a quizzical glance. “Please, spare me the details, okay? Just – come down here.”

“Can’t”, was Kuroo’s answer, and Yamaguchi felt like a volcano ready to blow up. “Can you come up here?”

“No!” Yamaguchi was outraged, not believing what Kuroo’s asked him to do. How could he ever go into the room where the one he loved was currently intimate with someone else?! “Go get them or I’ll leave them here!”

“Never thought of you to be such a bad friend”, Kuroo remarked, and Yamaguchi let out what was maybe the longest sigh within living memory.

“Fine!”, he blurted out, and Kuroo responded with a satisfied chuckle, and them Yamaguchi nothing but aggressively slammed the red button, shoved the phone into his jeans’ back pocket and looked around some fake boulders for the spare key, which he knew was there for about ages.

“I swear I’m going to kill you”, he muttered, almost breaking the key while opening the door, and with a loud pang the door fell shut, leaving Yamaguchi in the uneasy darkness of Tsukishima’s house. Slowly he walked up the stairs, waited for some noises, some voices he didn’t want to hear at all, but nothing could be heard from above. He almost wondered why, remembering that Kuroo had indeed asked for condoms, so they probably weren’t equipped properly to actually… do _something_ up until now.

Yamaguchi gulped, led to his best friend’s room by pure muscle memory as his brain was busy with handling the sweet scent that began to clog his senses. _Something like raspberries, aloe vera, and a bit musky, like sweat, but the good kind, not the sharp one that comes from too much practice…_

“Tsukki?”, he probed, voice shaky, breath fastened so much he could already notice his chest heaving. “Kuroo-san?”

No one answered, in fact there was not a single noise coming from – _wait_. Wait there’s something, something like a faint panting. Yeah, panting and constricted breathing, as if someone was suffering from immeasurable pain, and then there was shuffling when Yamaguchi was in reach for the door handle. Without another second of hesitation, and his brain flooded with pheromones and this sweet, sweet scent he opened the door only to be greeted by a scenery he hadn't quite expected.

The room was empty except for the overwhelming scent radiating from the corner of the room, where Tsukishima’s bed was situated, and there it lay; a figure, cramped, sweating and curled up like a ball, and Yamaguchi needed a moment to realize that this was indeed his best friend, panting with wide open eyes staring into the nothingness like a deer that had been shot.

“T-tsukki”, Yamaguchi choked out, sweating, shivering, and that gained the other one’s attention. “W-where –“

“Yama…”, Tsukishima tried to say, but only half of his best friend’s name was intelligible, the rest was swallowed by a strained whimper, and Yamaguchi had never heard such a noise coming from Tsukishima. He didn’t quite want to admit it yet, but it turned him on up to an immeasurable amount and was only attenuated by the fear of what he could not restrain himself from doing to his best friend if the other one would ever whimper like this again. He wanted to wrestle his best friend down, kiss him, touch him, fuck him until there’s no tomorrow, with his senses that much fogged by this smell, _this tantalizing smell_ settling into every nerve and pore down his body. “What… you doin’ here?”

Yamaguchi pried his eyes away from his best friend, who looks so much done right now that Yamaguchi thought it should be forbidden for someone to look as delicious as this. He looked down, focused onto a loose lint on the carpet.

“Where’s Kuroo?”, was everything he was able to press out, and with a painful pang in his chest he noticed that even his lower region began to acknowledge Tsukishima’s stunning smell. Yamaguchi wondered, remembering their mutual school lessons about ruts and heats and pheromones, and how the teacher had explained that every omega’s scent had a different intensity for each alpha, as some smell an omega in heat not at all, and others had to fight fainting by being so much affected.

“N-not – did not come”, Tsukishima replied, turning around on the bed so his back faced Yamaguchi, and the smaller one could see the sweat-soaked shirt, the wet pants, and he had to breathe hard to not turn into a ravaging beast. Yamaguchi didn’t waste any more words, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and the small device almost slipped out of his heads from so much sweat. The moment Kuroo answered the phone Yamaguchi had turned towards the room’s door to give the struggling Tsukishima at least a tiny bit of privacy.

“Kuroo, where are you?”, Yamaguchi panted, and he could hear the former captain chuckle on the other side.

“In Tokyo”, he answered, and Yamaguchi’s mind fell blank. “I know, I promised Kei to be there, but… come on, it’s a nice view, isn’t it? An omega in heat, served on a silver platter…”

 _Yeah it is_ Yamaguchi thought, still not knowing what the older one was up to.

“Why did you…? You – you promised him to be –“

“Yeah I did”, Kuroo answered, a faint mixture of smugness and pride swinging by his voice, “But I would never come between the two of you, as kind as I am.”

“W-what…?” Yamaguchi slowly, gradually began to understand that Kuroo hadn't maybe been as oblivious regarding Yamaguchi’s unrequited crush as he thought he was.

“Enjoy it, Yams”, he remarked, and Yamaguchi could imagine his smug grin before his mind’s eye, “You want him, he’d wanted you – it’s as easy as that.”

“He – what?” Yamaguchi let his forehead fall against the door’s wooden surface, mind running wild with memories of the past years, of every tiny situation where he was pinning over Tsukishima, and as it seems the other one was pinning over him, too. _Maybe I’m the oblivious one._

“Stop with the ‘what’s’”, Kuroo remarked, “Go get him already. I know you two belong to each other. In fact, that was a pretty good idea I had there –“

Yamaguchi stifled the self-adulating middle blocker by abruptly ending the call, phone slipping out of his hand and clacking down to the floor. His lung felt as if he had just tried to breathe underwater, filled with so much sweet pheromones he didn’t quite knew how to walk out of this without harm. He almost thought the smell had even intensified, when suddenly something was pressed against his back.

“You smell so good”, Yamaguchi could hear Tsukishima mumble, who nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, licking over his scent glands before he could protest while Yamaguchi tried to just walk out of the door by phase delay. He wanted to make Tsukishima his, he wanted it for such a long time, but he never actually wanted it to develop like this, with Tsukishima being in heat and no longer being in control of himself.

“Tsukki…”, Yamaguchi called out, not knowing what else to say except his friend’s name.

“Call me… _Kei_ , please”, Tsukishima begged, licking and kissing Yamaguchi’s neck who was now pressed against the door face-forward, and Yamaguchi felt his knees give in gradually.

“Kei, okay”, Yamaguchi replied, fingernails raking along the wooden surface, hard-on pressing against it in an almost painful way, but Tsukishima didn’t indent to let him go. “Please, you’re – I c-can call Aki-chan, or –“

“No”, Tsukishima demanded, yanking Yamaguchi around to face him, and the wide-blown pupils of the middle blocker made Yamaguchi’s mind go haywire. They nothing but clashed together, teeth hitting teeth, then Yamaguchi tilted his head while he held Tsukishima’s face between his hands, fingers brushing through his sweaty hairline while Tsukishima tried to grasp every little inch of his body simultaneously.

“This – mistake”, Yamaguchi pressed out between kissing, and felt Tsukishima shake his head slightly.

“No”, the taller one stated firmly, hands nestling with the zipper of Yamaguchi’s jeans, “No mistake.”

“B-but Kuroo?”, Yamaguchi asked, feeling more and more like a hormone-driven caveman who’d lost the ability to form proper sentences. Tsukishima yanked his head away from Yamaguchi, looking sternly into the smaller one’s eyes.

“You’re here, he’s not”, Tsukishima blurted out, constraint flown out the window. “I’m fucking horny, there’s only one way this’s gonna go.”

“O-okay?”, Yamaguchi responded, wondering who’s in fact the alpha in the room, with Tsukishima demandingly guiding him around and nothing but _throwing_ him into the blanket nest Tsukishima had been resting in earlier. Yamaguchi felt like a bunny, getting devoured by a fully-grown puma when Tsukishima climbed over him and tossed his glasses aside, somewhere into the messy puddle of clothes that lay before his bed, and then they were kissing again, kissing and touching and doing so much of the things Yamaguchi had imagined them doing so often. A moment later Tsukishima ripped Yamaguchi’s shirt away, tossed it to somewhere, Yamaguchi wasn’t even able to process what happened around him. His mind was so full of Tsukishima, above him, around him, so close to him that it almost felt like a dream. Tsukishima tossed his own shirt aside, and Yamaguchi ran his fingers over his firm chest, ignoring that they both were sweaty as heck, then he grabbed the taller one by the neck and pulled him down again.

“Fuck”, Tsukishima hissed when Yamaguchi let his hips sway a bit, erection pressing against Tsukishima’s thigh. “I – I want you, fuck…!”

“Take that off”, Yamaguchi asked, pointing at Tsukishima’s pants, not as much demanding as Tsukishima was, but nonetheless stern and without hesitation and that really seemed to turn the tall blond on. Within a mere second he yanked his soaked pants down, not caring at all that he was bare-naked before his best friend now, once again kneeling above him, already looking so much devastated Yamaguchi wondered if he could make an even greater mess out of him. Tsukishima didn’t waste another moment, pressed kisses against Yamaguchi’s stomach while _fucking_ looking him straight into the eyes, and then he wormed the smaller one out of his pants and underwear, eyeing the naked alpha with an almost predatory grin while kissing his skin repeatedly. Yamaguchi let out a surprised groan and arched his back when Tsukishima gave his dick’s head an experimental kiss, fingertips brushing over his thighs and the small, fluffy hairline above Yamaguchi’s intimacy.

“Wonder who’s the alpha here”, Tsukishima remarked with a devilish smile, repeating Yamaguchi’s thoughts, but there was no way the smaller one would let Tsukishima have his way without a bit of a struggle. Yamaguchi’s the alpha, after all, the predator, the _suppressor_ , and making a mess out of someone would clearly not work this way. Without a hint he tossed the surprised Tsukishima around, pried his legs apart and settled himself between them while he tried to memorize the probably first time in their whole relationship where Yamaguchi was the one calling the shots, and Tsukishima clearly seemed to like that, much.

Yamaguchi leaned upwards to kiss Tsukishima again, forcefully, passionate, so much different than he expected their first make-out would be, and then he let his lips roam around Tsukishima’s neck, his hairline, while he rolled his hips down against the squirming blond who responded eagerly to the sweet friction.

“Do me”, Tsukishima nothing but begged, “do me good, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi didn’t give another single thought to restraint, he wanted this so, so much, and Tsukishima was willing to give it, so who was he to complain. Trailing wet kisses down Tsukishima’s body he wandered down, down, kissed his chest, his stomach, his navel, trailed his tongue through the hairline above his intimacy, then he spread the blond’s legs apart even more, fingers brushing over the delicious pale flesh while his chin touched Tsukishima’s arousal, drawing an unsuppressed moan out of the taller one.

“P-please”, Tsukishima whimpered, so much not himself that Yamaguchi almost felt a bit sorry, but with another glance upwards he noticed the other one’s utter desire, his yearning to getting filled, getting fucked, and Yamaguchi would gladly comply without question.

Yamaguchi licked a wet stripe up Tsukishima’s cock, for half a second remembering that he had done the same thing with Suga back then, but here, with the love of his life it felt so, so much different. Not that having sex with Suga was bad, it was in fact great, and the upper classman had some fucking high stamina – but Tsukishima, his smell, his taste, everything felt as if it was made for Yamaguchi, as if somewhere up there someone had decided that they were two pieces of a medallion, ready to be forged together.

“I was – fucking jealous back then”, Tsukishima let out through clenched teeth, fingers brushing through Yamaguchi’s hair, and the smaller one looked up for a moment, fearing that Tsukishima could indeed read his mind. “When you and Suga-san did… you know.”

“I never knew”, Yamaguchi replied, gently kissing the insides of Tsukishima’s thighs, ready to move on but this thought seemed to lay heavy upon Tsukishima, and the blond could nothing but let it out right now. He propped himself up on his elbows, examining Yamaguchi.

“You never asked”, Tsukishima replied with a smirk, moaning deliciously while frowning when Yamaguchi let his fingers glide over the taller one’s ass, touching his entrance ever so faintly.

“You’re a true liability”, Yamaguchi said with a smirk, and Tsukishima let out a strained laugh.

“Yeah I am”, he admitted, “I… never thought you’d feel like this.”

“I had”, Yamaguchi decided to tell, “for such a long time. A-and the thought of you with Kuroo was –“

“Frightening.”, Tsukishima finished the sentence. “As was imagining you with Suga-san.”

Yamaguchi let Tsukishima’s intimacy gone for a moment and climbed up, until their lips could connect once again, this time much more gentle, intimate, much more like Yamaguchi had imagined, a long-fingered hand cupping his cheek before Tsukishima smiled contently and let Yamaguchi resume his doing. Tsukishima let his head sink against the pillows when Yamaguchi pushed his legs apart, licking over the squishy mess running down Tsukishima’s thighs, his fingers slowly but certainly demanding entrance into Tsukishima’s heat.

“God, you’re so beautiful”, Yamaguchi remarked without really noticing that he was indeed speaking, tentatively lapping over Tsukishima’s cock with his tongue, thumbs pressing into the slick flesh of his ass. Applying just the slightest bit of pressure he slipped his finger inside Tsukishima’s burning heat, eliciting a sweet moan from the taller one. Yamaguchi pulled the finger out again, pushed it back in, curled it upwards against the slick walls while he enclosed Tsukishima’s dick with his lips, mixing pleasure and pain in the most delicious way.

“Fuck!”, Tsukishima cursed once again, mumbled, hips pressing down and back arching in pleasure.

Yamaguchi reconsidered, back then Suga hadn't been a virgin, had probably been accustomed to such an intrusion, but for Tsukishima this was new, every touch and brush and feeling was entirely new, and Yamaguchi took his time with adding fingers, with working him open even though he was probably as ready as anyone could be, taken into consideration that he was in heat and leaking like a faucet.

“I’m –“, Tsukishima stuttered, pressing down against the three fingers Yamaguchi had in him, to stretch him open and ready him for an even greater intrusion (okay, not _that_ much bigger, but Yamaguchi had to admit that his length was a bit above average, and he felt a teeny bit proud about it).

“You sure?”, Yamaguchi panted, feeling like he’s gonna explode at any second now, his dick forgotten and neglected but nonetheless painfully hard and in desperate search for friction.

“Yeah – please, ple-please do me, Tadashi…!” Tsukishima’s demanding moans and unabashed movements were enough to convince Yamaguchi that he was indeed very ready, and he withdrew his fingers, slowly, leaving Tsukishima agonizingly empty. Yamaguchi drew Tsukishima closer by winding his hands under his knees, so that the other one’s ass lay slightly elevated  on Yamaguchi’s knees, slick fluid spreading over his skin and dripping down onto the bedsheets.

“Please, Tadashi, _fuck_ \- fuck me already”, Tsukishima whimpered when Yamaguchi was already about to line his length up with the other one’s ass, and with another movement, a slow thrust forward Yamaguchi’s cock sunk into the hot tightness, and Yamaguchi felt as if he could see stars any minute now. He was so, so done, and was so close to coming he feared it wouldn’t be enough time for Tsukishima to come before. The taller one fisted the bedsheets, moaned unabashedly when Yamaguchi began to move, leaning forward to be able to spread kisses against Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder. Yamaguchi moved cautiously first, probing, trying to assess how much Tsukishima was able to endure, and when he was sure he could go for more he worked him open even harder, skin bumping against skin while their moaning and groaning voices filled the heated air.

“Kei”, Yamaguchi let out against the other one’s skin, and Tsukishima flung his arms around Yamaguchi’s back, sweaty and hot limbs forcing him to go even deeper if possible. Yamaguchi felt his orgasm approach, slowly, strong, but he couldn’t, no, he _wouldn’t_ –

“Tsukki – Kei, I don’t know if I’m –“, Yamaguchi panted, hips slapping against Tsukishima’s ass with an almost lewd noise, and Tsukishima almost whined into Yamaguchi’s ear.

A mere second before those noises and the amount of sweet friction would throw him over the edge Tsukishima suddenly grabbed Yamaguchi by the shoulder’s, tossed him around to lie on his back while Tsukishima himself sat upon him, the new angle making Yamaguchi groan when Tsukishima began to move, not entirely lifting his ass but burying Yamaguchi’s dick even deeper inside, brushing over the clenching walls and his sweet spot in just the right way. Yamaguchi tried to take everything in; the scent, the sound, the feeling, the panting and wheezing and sweating, but above all, the look of Tsukishima sitting above his cock, moaning and huffing while he pressed his palms against Yamaguchi’s chest, rolling his hips deliciously. His eyes stood closed, mouth gaping open just the slightest, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Yamaguchi’s dick, and then his back arched, he almost fell backwards when his orgasm washed over him like a rolling tide, and his clenching insides where just too much for Yamaguchi to endure it, any longer. With a stiffed cry he came, spilled his sticky fluid all inside his best friend’s ass, and then he was spent, boneless, his soul descended to some other realm, only drawn back into present when Tsukishima flopped down onto his chest. Both stood silent for a while, Yamaguchi’s dick still resting inside Tsukishima, and when it slipped out after a while the taller one frowned, groaning against Yamaguchi’s cooling chest, body tension like a dead fish and feeling satisfied like never before.

“So…”, Yamaguchi began, patting Tsukishima’s tousled blond hair, “since we’re able to talk now you could tell me of how much you like me.”

“Didn’t think of you being someone who needed praise”, Tsukishima remarked, and Yamaguchi could see him smile contently. The taller one propped his chin onto Yamaguchi’s chest, looking into his dark eyes. “But yeah, I liked you, for as long as I can remember.”

“Me too”, Yamaguchi replied, “It’s silly, is it? Dancing around each other like idiots.”

“You’re the idiot”, Tsukishima remarked, flicking his pointer finger against Yamaguchi’s forehead and the smaller one let out a laugh, holding the heard-headed blond even tighter. “To think I would really _like_ to let Kuroo be my partner.”

“It seemed that way, though”, Yamaguchi admitted, “You… never even hinted me about wanting me as your partner.”

“Because I thought you would never agree”, Tsukishima retorted, “Or do it just out of pittance. I don’t know – I didn’t want to gamble with our friendship.”

Yamaguchi slowly caressed Tsukishima’s back, drew small patterns against the skin.

“Back then, with Suga-san…”, he began, “you hadn't presented yet, so the thought of asking you to be my partner was off the table. And… and I never thought of you being envious.”

“But I was”, Tsukishima admitted, “And for Daichi it was hard, too. I talked with him about it, though he’d never say this to Suga.”

“You talked with Daichi about it?” Yamaguchi sat up a bit, and when Tsukishima slowly fell next to him onto the dirtied sheets the smaller one fumbled for a thin blanket and drew it over their bodies, then he nestled his head into the crook of Tsukishima’s arm.

“I’d asked him about being my partner, too”, Tsukishima stated, and Yamaguchi wondered if that would have been the better option, or even worse. “But he said even though he allowed Suga to help you he could never do that, so… he indicated I should ask Kuroo.”

“The asshole”, Yamaguchi suddenly blurted out, clasping his hand before his mouth as soon as it was out, but Tsukishima only laughed. “I bet he and Daichi had planned this”, Yamaguchi remarked when Tsukishima had stopped laughing. _That beautiful laugh_ Yamaguchi thought, wishing that he could maybe hear it for the rest of his life, as sappy as that probably sounds.

“Yeah, now that you mention it”, Tsukishima wondered, rolling to his side so he could properly see into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “He was strangely content with helping me after we argued for about a whole week.”

Realization hit Yamaguchi like a wrecking ball, and now it wasn’t just Kuroo who would die a rather uncomfortable death but their very own former team captain, too. Yamaguchi could almost see Kuroo before his mind’s eye who was probably being totally smug about his ingenious idea of bringing them together in such a preconcerted manner. 

“Kuroo coaxed me into coming here to provide him with c-condoms”, Yamaguchi stated not without a blush, and Tsukishima laughed again. “Really, I’d like to call him and explain himself.”

“Not now”, Tsukishima replied, with a happy smile, something Yamaguchi hadn't quite known his best friend – no, lover could show without hesitation. “Let’s stay like this, a little longer.” He briefly lifted an eyebrow, wriggling his hips closer towards Yamaguchi, and the smaller one let out a tiny, surprised yelp. “You know, my heat’ll gonna last about a few days or so…”

Yamaguchi smiled, and then he grabbed the blanket, drew it over them completely, and without another wasted moment they kissed again, ready and willing to go for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> (‘﹏*๑)  
> Talk to me if you want!  
> 


End file.
